All because of Bacon
by NickyNineDoors99
Summary: When Sam and Carly go to the hospital, Freddie finds out exactly what the nature of their relationship is... CAM


Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, or anything other than this computer really… :S

**A/N: Okay, so I was really bored, so I thought this one-shot might perk me up… hopes you like it (: *hopeful face* **

Freddie's POV

I never really understood Sam and Carly's relationship. I mean, Carly was the nicest girl in the world, and was the… well the non-nicest girl in the world! But they got along like they were to peas in a pod! It wasn't until yesterday that I figured it out.

See, yesterday I had to stay later after school, for the yearbook club, and I told Sam and Carly that I'd be later for iCarly rehearsals. I was in the middle of telling the team to omit the _Principle's Peeps _page when my cell rang. I left the class to hear a distressed Carly on the other line. "Freddie? Freddie! Thank god you picked up! There's something wrong with Sam!" she cried. "Tell me about it. Has it taken you this long to notice?" I joked. She didn't seem amused. "Freddie, I'm serious! She just all of a sudden said she wasn't feeling good, and then she puked and passed out! I couldn't get hold of Spencer, so I called an ambulance and now I'm calling you! Can you meet us at the hospital, please? I need someone there with me."

"Sure thing Carly, just let me grab my stuff and my keys, I'll be there in about 15 minutes," I said as I snapped my phone shut. Carly was always worried about Sam, but never worried enough to call an ambulance, so this got me worrying. I told the yearbook to continue without me, and grabbed my keys from my locker.

I was really glad, at that point, that my Mom had allowed me to get a car with my trust fund money. Granted it was a piece of crap, but it was my piece of crap '87 Sunbird. I speed my way to the hospital, avoiding getting a ticket, and parked quickly. When I got to the ER, it was practically empty. I went up to the nurse, and asked quickly where Sam Puckett's room was. "Sam Puckett? We don't have a Sam Puckett… oh! Do you mean Samantha Puckett? Yes, of course, she's in room 258 on the 5th floor," she said with a smile. I flashed her my charming grin, and booked it to the elevator, where I collided with someone. "Geez man, watch where you're going… Spencer? What are you doing here? I thought Carly said she couldn't get a hold of you?" I asked, kind of shocked to see him here. "Well, she couldn't. I was a Socko's cousin's house and when we took a break, I saw that Carly called me. 54 times. So I figured it was important. I rushed home and saw the note she left saying that her and Sam were at the hospital. I got here as fast as I could," he said as he got up and offered me a hand. "Yeah, she called me when she couldn't get a hold of you. What do you think happened to Sam?" I asked as we got into the elevator. "I'm not sure, but with her, it's probably food poisoning or something," he chuckled to himself. We got off at the fifth floor, and ran the rest of the way to room 258. Carly was hunched over Sam's bed, and when she saw us ran to hug us. She got to me first, and actually managed to hug me before bursting into tears. "Freddie! I don't know what** hic **happened. One minute she **hic **was eating popcorn, and the next she was **hic** like this and then **hic** we were here and **hic** she won't wake up** hic** and everything is not okay," she said as she cried into my chest. I looked at Spencer and he shook his head, mouthing the words. "I'm going to go and ask a nurse." I nodded my head, and lead Carly back into Sam's room.

Spencer came back a few minutes later with a smile on his face. "Good news guys, Sam has food poisoning," he said with a smile. Carly scowled at him. "Spencer! How can you say that! This is not good! And if it's food poisoning, how come she hasn't woken up?" she asked, wiping the tears from the corners of her eyes. "Relax Carls, the doctors gave her something to make her sleep, cause the pain in her stomach from the food poisoning. She should be up in a few hours, 'kay?" he said, trying to soothe her.

While Spencer soothed Carly, I quietly told them I had to go, and left to go home. When I got home I got the third degree from my Mom, who had thought that I was kidnapped for being 20 minutes later. I rolled my eyes inwardly and told her that Sam in the hospital for food poisoning and that I had come home for clothes for her and Carly, since I knew she wouldn't leave with Sam.

I changed into some sweats and a t-shirt, and then went into the Shay apartment. I grabbed a few bags from the kitchen and then headed up to Carly's bedroom. I was grabbing stuff for Carly, after stuff for Sam, when I noticed that the bed was mussed, like someone had be jumping or rolling in it. _That's weird_ I thought, but ignored it. Right now I needed to get these clothes to Carly and Sam. While I was driving there, I realized that Sam should be up by now, and that I shouldn't come without ham. I stopped by Wal-Mart and got some ham and Fat Cakes, and then made my way back to the hospital.

By the time I got there, the staff had changed over, which means that Sam had to be up.

When I got to room 258 the door was closed, but I could tell that it wasn't locked, so I just went in. Knowing Carly she probably closed it so that Sam could have privacy while she slept. Boy was I wrong. I had expected to see Sam lying down, with Carly talking to her from the chair next to her bed, not Carly and Sam both lying on the bed, limbs entangled and lips connected. My jaw dropped. My best friends were GAY and didn't tell me? My gay best friends were GOING OUT and they didn't tell me? Sam was the first one to notice my presence. "Hey Fredweirdo! Oh… is that ham?" she asked as she put an arm around the blushing Carly. I shook my head. "I mean, yeah it is, plus some Fat Cakes," I said, slowly handing her the bag. "Wow, thanks Fredichini, that's awfully thoughtful of you," she said sarcastically. I blinked.

"How long has…"

"Since about ninth grade."

"And you guys didn't tell…"

"Nope."

"Why would that…"

"Cause Carls here isn't ready to tell people, so I keep quiet."

I stared. I didn't believe that Sam could be so self-sacrificing for someone else. I always thought it was for herself or ham and Fat Cakes, but never for anyone else. _Wow,_ I thought to myself, _Sam has a heart_.

Turned out that Sam had eaten some raw bacon, and that was what gave her the food poisoning. When we all gave her the look, she told us that she'd never do it again, not after this time, or the raw steak incident. We was discharged, and we all drove back to the Bushwell building in my Sunbird, only because Carly and Sam rode in an ambulance and Spencer ran there. That's right. Ran.

They talked quietly, in hushed voices meant for each other in the backseat, and when we got home Carly helped Sam into the elevator past a screaming Lewbert. By the time we got upstairs, Sam was making lusty googly eyes in Carly's direction and I excused myself from the awkward group in the hall way.

So this is how I found out how EXACTLY Carly and Sam's relationship worked. Not quite how I pictured finding out mind you, but I guess I'd rather know that not know, you know?

**A/N: So… that turned out pretty well I think (: I've never written a one-shot about a couple in someone else's POV before… it has been interesting. Please Review!... Remember, you make my day when you do (: xD**

**Nicky9**


End file.
